


Fanfiction - Let's talk about Destiel

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Clueless Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, First Kiss, M/M, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up at the bunker to talk to Sam and Dean about Becky's fan fiction - which happens to involve a mysterious thing called "Destiel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic based on a roleplay I did a while ago (well, chapter 1 is, chapter 2 not). Hope you enjoy :)

“Hello Sam.”

Sam whirled around, startled by the voice he didn’t expect to hear behind him.  
“Cas, what’re you doing here?”

“I have to talk to you. Gabriel sent me. Where is Dean?” The angel looked at him with a serious expression.

“Okay…” Sam responded, slightly irritated. It had been a while since the last time he had seen Castiel and he was surprised to see him show up like that. “Dean’s not here at the moment. He went out to get us something to eat. What is it?”

“Who is this Becky?”

“What?” 

“Her name is Becky Rosen. She is publishing stories about you, Dean and me on the internet. Who is this person? She has to stop it immediately.”

Sam stiffened, obviously very uncomfortable. “Cas, you shouldn’t read that…”

“Sam, who is she?”

“She’s… ummm… No one important, Cas, really.”

Castiel stepped closer. “Don’t lie to me. I am an angel of the Lord, I know when you are not telling the truth.”

“Alright… she’s… a friend?!”

“Then tell her to stop that.”

Sam cleared his throat. “I… I can’t.”

Cas squinted confused. “Why not?”

“I don’t really enjoy talking to her.”

“Why don’t you like talking to your friends?” The angel’s face got even more confused.

“Well, I guess she’s not really a friend,” Sam sighed. “Do you remember Chuck?”

“Of course I do. What does he have to do with this?”

“You know this book series he wrote? Supernatural or something like that?”

“The Winchester Gospels, yes.”

“Well, Becky is a… very big fan of this particular series and… umm…” Sam rubbed his neck awkwardly. “She kinda has… a crush on me.”

“What? Why?” Cas stared at Sam. “I mean, why does she write things like that when she likes you?”

“I guess this is what people like her do when they’re huge fans of something. They write stories called fan fiction and sometimes… it goes, well, a bit too far…”

“I understand. We have to stop her though.” 

“Yes! Yes, we do,” the hunter said, “but what is she writing about that is making you so upset?”

“She is publishing information about angels and demons, you know that humans may not know about us.”

Sam let out a slow sigh of relieve. “Calm down, Cas, it’s okay. Humans don’t believe in this, they just read it for fun. The only humans that know it’s true are hunters, and they usually don’t go on the internet and read that kind of stuff.”

“Then why does Gabriel worry about this?”

“Gabriel?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, he showed it to me and told me I should talk to you and Dean about this.”

“Okay, just tell him to come to us personally and tell us why he is worried.”

“He’s not worried, Sam, I am. Gabriel just wanted me to ask Dean about this but I found you first.”

“Wait, he said you should only talk to Dean?” 

“It sounded like that, yes. I am not sure why.”

“Umm… did he mention something called Destiel?” 

Cas thought about that for a moment, then replied: “Yes, I think so. Do you know what that is?”

“Oh, alright. You know, Gabriel is right, you really need to talk to Dean about that. He actually should be back any minute. Just wait here, okay?”

“I will.” Cas stood awkwardly in the bunker’s library, his eyes following Sam. A few minutes later the door opened and Dean appeared, a puzzled look on his face.

“Cas? Is everything alright?”

“I need to talk to you.” 

Sam walked up to Dean, snatched a box of Chinese takeaway from the bag his brother held, and said: “I’ll be in my room eating if you guys need me.” Then he left.

Dean looked after him, irritation showing in his green eyes. After a moment he turned back to the angel.

“What’s up, Cas?”

“Gabriel made me talk to you about Becky and her stories on the internet.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Becky? What’re you talking about, Cas?” Dean asked, even more irritated.

“She is publishing stories about Sam, you and me. Sam said they’re called fan fiction and they don’t mean any harm, but Gabriel wanted me to ask you about it, specifically about something called Destiel, and Sam too said I should discuss that matter with you.”

“Destiel? Never heard of it. But okay, let’s check it out.” Dean sat down on a table, opened Sam’s laptop and started eating while waiting for it to boot up. A minute later he typed ‘Destiel’ and started the search. As Google showed the first results, Dean choked on his noodles and started coughing.

“Dean? Are you alright? What is it?” Cas stepped behind the hunter who hectically closed the laptop and turned around, noticing that his friend stood uncomfortably close.

“Cas. Personal space. We talked about this,” he tried to sound normal, tried to hide the fact that his face had turned bright red.

“My apologies. Do you know now what this term means?” 

The older Winchester cleared his throat and said: “It’s… nothing important. I don’t know why Gabriel told you to come see me over this.”

“Gabriel does nothing without a reason.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean growled. “Freaking bastard’s so gonna regret that.” 

Castiel put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and forced him to look into his blue eyes. “Dean, tell me what this all is about. I need to know it.”

“No, you don’t.” Dean took a step back and stared at Cas. “Believe me, it is nothing important, Gabriel just thinks he’s being funny.”

Cas squinted. “Funny?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it anymore, okay?” 

“But Dean…”

“Just give it rest, okay?” Dean said defensively, his face slowly getting its normal colour again.

“Fine.” Cas stared at the hunter, trying to understand what was going on.

“Oh, come on, don’t do that!”

“Do what?”

“We both know you don’t mean it. But I’m not gonna talk about this anymore.” The hunter sat down again, angry at Gabriel and planning on getting revenge for this stupid joke.

Castiel didn’t move, not sure what to do. An awkward silence fell over the room, when they suddenly heard the first muffled lines of Muse’s “Can’t take my eyes off of you” blaring out of Sam’s room

 

You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much

 

They looked at each other for a second, Cas – as always – squinting confused, Dean blushing.  
“Sam!” Dean yelled, “turn it down god dammit!”

His brother ignored him, pretending not to hear him over the loud music.

Dean rushed to Sam’s door but Sam had locked it. The older hunter snarled: “I’m gonna kill him, I swear!”

“Dean, are you okay? Since when don’t you like loud rock music?”

“It’s not THAT, it’s… ah, just forget it.” Now he was seriously pissed off.

The song was replaced by another, now Kiss were basically shouting “I was made for loving you”.

“Dean?” Cas had taken a few steps towards his friend, now he was standing directly in front of him as Dean turned around, their faces just inches apart.

Dean took a sharp breath, his pupils widening. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” Cas was really worried now. He didn’t understand this outburst and had no idea why Sam had left them alone in the first place.

“Y…Yeah…” Dean swallowed.

 

Listen to your heart  
When he’s calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There’s nothing else you can do

 

Roxette. Great. Sam really was pulling out all the stops. But how did he and Gabriel even know…? Nah, there was nothing to know, Dean said to himself. He was totally, 100 % straight. Absolutely. Not having a thing for the angel with the incredibly fascinating blue eyes. Eyes in which he could get lost forever. Woah, okay, stop. Concentrate!

But that was easier said than done with Cas standing that close, staring at him.

“Dean,” Cas said, softer now, “what is it?” 

Just… try to breathe, Dean, try to calm down. He cursed himself. On the other hand, it wouldn’t hurt trying it. Once. Just to prove that he hadn’t fallen for Castiel. To see that there wasn’t anything between them.

Dean closed his eyes, torn between his feelings and the little voice in his head that was screaming at him to take some steps back, to get out, whatever.

He slowly exhaled, opening his eyes again, looking at the angel. “Fuck it”, he growled.

The hunter leaned forward, putting a hand in Cas’s hair, and kissed the stunned angel on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled back, looking at Cas’s irritated face.

“W… What was that?” 

“Well, what did it look like?” Holy shit. He had done it. Oh god. What would Cas think of him now?

The dark haired man just stared at him. Why didn’t he say anything? Damn it, he couldn’t just stand there. Dean had just made a huge fool of himself. He turned around, just wanting to get out of the bunker, get away from Cas.

A hand gripped his wrist, preventing him from storming of. Dean felt himself being turned around, felt a hand on the small of his back. Cas looked up at him, a tiny smile on his lips.  
“It looked like a kiss. Just like this one.” He reached up to pull the taller hunter down and placed a kiss on his lips.

“But… Cas…” Dean didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Castiel.

“I think I know now what Destiel is, Dean.” The angel smiled. “And I am glad we talked about this.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. This whole situation was so surreal. It was everything he had been thinking about for the last months. Everything he dreamed of.

“So… you…?” 

Cas just smiled and nodded. Then he pulled Dean down again, the two of them being lost in a long, passionate kiss.

 

We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

 

“God, I hate Bon Jovi,” Dean grinned, kissing Cas again.


End file.
